Caught
by not-here-leave-a-message
Summary: They'd been caught in the act by friends, siblings, and parents. That was the trifecta everyone tried to avoid, and they had completed it in a relatively short time span. Put in the fact they were in a closet and they were on a roll. Jemma, T because of the mention of/implied/slightly obvious content.


_Well hello there! Welcome to my first Jemma fic, I hope you like it! It was a request from a friend, who I think will enjoy it, and I hope you all enjoy it too! I didn't quite like it at first, but, it's grown on me, and I hope I'm not wrong!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hand aufs Herz, I am just madly in love with Jemma, and a bit infatuated with the German language. And HaH is just a beautiful show with campy events and it's amazing.

_That being said, I hope you enjoy it! Please know that though I have several friends who are German, my knowledge extends only to how to say the numbers and what I've picked up on the show, which I haven't watched with English subtitles yet, so there may be, but hopefully aren't, inconsistencies. Along with linguistic mistakes. If you happen to notice any, feel free to message me the corrections! :) This takes place in the, as far as I know unspecified, time between Jemma's first time, and the whole Sophie debacle with the bed and the drugs and yeah. _

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Once.

They had been caught once.

Well…okay, no, that was a lie. They'd been caught many times. In the STAG room, before rehearsals. By Timo when they had first started that whole "kissing" thing Emma decided she liked so much. Again by Bodo, who must have had some sort of radar, he frequented their sessions so often, much to Jenny's befuddled chagrin.

But they hadn't been caught by staff. Hadn't been put in their place by a member, however low, of faculty. Hadn't felt the creeping blush at being caught by a figure of authority, hadn't felt the deep uncertain fear that only being caught could bring.

Until that one time.

And Emma couldn't help but think, maybe this time. It nagged at the back of her brain as her own back hit the tiny table on the inside of the janitor's closet, the perfect little niche for some perfectly hormonal making-out. She really didn't have time to think about it, but the thought stuck around, gluing itself to her fast-disappearing coherence even as soft, hungry lips found and started devouring her own.

She responded, of course. There was rarely any time they got to be so physical with one another when they weren't at Ben's, and even then it was wrapped in a sort of secrecy. Secrecy not even sheets could cover, their hushed moans stifled by each other's hands and a harsh "Shh!" which turned into a giggle. Which turned into a kiss, the kiss a nip, teeth pulling on lips, then trailing down. Back to business.

They hadn't been caught there, at the very least.

Well…not yet.

Emma groaned quietly as her taller girlfriend pushed into her, the small of her back straining on the table.

"Der tisch…" she started, leaning and looking behind her. The closet was horribly lit, the single bulb looking like it hadn't been used in weeks.

Then again, it probably hadn't been, before their exploits within its tiny chambers.

"Mm, stimmt," Jenny mumbled, leaning with her, breath hot in Emma's ear. She pushed forward further, her hips grinding and forcing an ungodly moan from Emma's throat, trumped only by the sound she made when Jenny's hands forcefully grabbed her butt and, with a surprising show of force that pushed pulsating, aroused heat throughout Emma's entire body, hoisted her onto the table.

Jenny giggled throatily in her ear before taking the earlobe between her teeth.

Emma let out a breath, though it got caught somewhere in her throat and came out a hiss of pleasure, her eyes rolling back before snapping open, fully aware of every sound, the thought back full-force.

They hadn't been caught.

Yet.

The first time they had been…wasn't very long ago. Emma had insisted…no, demanded! That they cool their jets after the poor man, who so kindly let STAG rehearse without Frau Vogel, or any form of supervision really, had walked in to find his entire closet (which Emma hadn't even been aware existed) ransacked by two girls, one of whom looked like she would kill him for choosing that moment to barge in. To his own closet!

The first time she even learned of the tiny little doorway that led to perhaps an even smaller make-out space, she had been doing absolutely nothing for the universe to warrant her such a gift and a curse. She had, in fact, been in the STAG room with Luzi and Timo, Caro filing her nails and sitting on the stairs, not paying attention to their conversation, Luzi and Timo sat at the piano and Emma leaning on it, watching them watching each other as they tried to play a tune without looking at their hands.

It was fine, everything was fine. She had Jenny, who was running late but it didn't really matter, she had her friends. She missed Hotte but she had skyped with him two nights ago. She had decent grades, she had STAG.

She had Jenny…

Who walked into the room with such a fire in her eyes that Emma wasn't sure if she should be scared or not…which, well. She had come to realize she should always be scared when there were sparks in those beautiful blue eyes, because sparks were dangerous, no matter what kind they were. The happy ones could be okay, typically they were playful, like embers from bonfires on summer nights. Like the shine of fireworks, the fizz of sparklers. Those sparks were warm, charming. Pretty harmless if one knew how to handle them, and honestly, Emma felt pretty comfortable at calling herself an expert.

It was the angry sparks that were terrifying. They lit like gasoline and burned twice as hot. Scathing. And though Emma knew she was supposed to find it gloriously sexy, and though she certainly did find it thrilling, when the sparks were real, serious and volatile, she knew better than to jump into the fire. It was better to sit in the frying pan. It would hurt, but not as much as prodding the lit fuse of TNT.

It was actually downright scary, when the sparks were real sparks of anger. That uncontrollable passion. Emma wasn't sure which she detested more about it: the fact that she just had to wait for the explosion and pick up the pieces, or the fact that there was an explosion at all. Because if there was one thing scarier than an angry Jenny, it was an explosive one, pacing back and forth and positively screaming in English. Though Emma knew a lot of the language, she wasn't exactly great at it. And hearing the words pouring from Jenny's mouth made her feel small sometimes. There was this whole other side of Jenny she had really yet to hear about. The fancy side, the vindictive side that came to Köln but now hid in the recesses of the girl's personality. The side that could speak fluent English because she had lived in London for an unspecified amount of time. The side that could unleash fluent English, German, and what she was pretty sure was Mandarin in the foulest of ways.

But the sparks that day were not the sexy, scary, angry, multi-lingual sparks.

They were the happy sparks, a grin sliding across her face and growing bigger and bigger with each step she took towards Emma.

"Komm," she grabbed her hand, turned without further explanation, and that was that, Emma thoroughly distracted by the metallic blue leggings her girlfriend was wearing.

Even after dating for a while, she wasn't quite used to those pants.

Or really, the fact that she was dating a girl who could actually pull them off.

They'd wound their way through the halls, around students who Jenny didn't give a second glance to and who Emma merely smiled at, apologetic but not really for the woman pulling her along to god knew where.

"Taa-daa!" she'd announced, stepping in front of an unmarked door, down some side hall that Emma had rarely been down. She' furrowed her brow, turned and gave the beautiful brunette next to her a confused look.

Jenny merely rolled her eyes, let go of Emma's hand and grabbing the door handle, pushing it down and opening the door, the thing creaking slightly as it gave in.

That was the only protest it made though, revealing an unassuming room with a small table, an empty cork board, a mop and bucket, and a few cleaning supplies tucked into the corner.

"So?!" Jenny had asked, and Emma turned to look at her girlfriend full-on, confusion still plastered on her face.

That didn't really matter, Jenny's eyes on Emma's, taa-daa smile still in place, eyes excited…though for what, Emma wasn't sure. Emma raised her eyebrows. Jenny slowly lowered her own, and they stayed like that for a little while, until their expressions began to morph, Jenny's into one of confusion and Emma's into one of resigned concession. She still didn't really understand, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to say it out loud and risk turning those bad sparks on, or just wait it out.

Thank god she chose the latter, Jenny's expression of confusion slipping finally before she rolled her eyes. A determined look settled before her eyes flicked down, to Emma's lips. And Emma only watched as the amazing girl before her bit her own lip, looked up suggestively and meeting her gaze before dropping to her lips again.

Emma raised an eyebrow but was immediately cut off when Jenny closed the distance, kissing her quickly before pulling away and looking around, her hair whipping with each turn of her head.

Satisfied, she grinned, cupped Emma's cheeks, and said "So?" before backing Emma into the darkness and shutting the door.

It wasn't a far cry from a cabin in the woods, that was for sure, but Emma could say with confidence that both she and her hormonal lover were okay with that, as evidenced by their multiple uses of the room. Jenny may not have enjoyed the idea of a cramped spot in a forest, but with some adjustments, she seemed to do just fine in their confined space. And though it took Emma a while to stop being jumpy- the first time in that damned closet was near ruined, every touch eliciting goose bumps and every sound a gasp, and not the good kind-they worked around it.

And for that first encounter, either it was contagious, or Jenny was just better at hiding her fear of being caught…though Emma wouldn't put it passed her to be just thrilled, her own thrill rising to the surface after they had gotten away with their exploits several times over. They'd hardly gotten any further than making out the first time though, between Emma's jumps and Jenny crashing into every imaginable object within their tiny new space. In fact, upon retrospect, Emma could be pretty sure that half of the noises she had jumped at were because of Jenny, and vice-versa.

And honestly, Emma hadn't thought anything would ever trump the first time they had been caught at her house, her younger siblings running around downstairs and distracting her parents long enough that they could sneak a few kisses in between their murmurs and whispers about their day and anything they wanted to say to each other in the privacy of Emma's closed bedroom.

It hadn't lasted long (the talking or the encounter), and it was only the third time Jenny had been over as Emma's official girlfriend (and the ninth if they counted the times she tried to tell her parents they were dating…) Though her parents hadn't really seemed perturbed, it was still a bit awkward, and they tended to not act as couple-y, to the protest of Emma's younger brother.

So of course, facing each other nose to nose in the intimacy of a quiet room, they were too absorbed to see anything else. Emma loved it, really. The way the light caught Jenny's eyelashes as she stared down at Emma's lips. The way their breath mingled, even though the warm of already-used air sometimes made her cringe. How they clasped hands, just like they had the first time they'd slept in a bed together. The deep awe she saw reflected back at her, directed toward her, all for her, in those deep blue eyes as they lay there, not talking, only staring. Taking each other in.

Sometimes, that pleased Emma more. Just…watching. Jenny's mouth could do and say a lot of amazing things…but her eyes. Emma loved them, because they were sincere. Because they had that spark.

Even if it was a bad one.

And she loved it even more when Jenny had confessed that she was the one who put it there. Her, little naïve Emma from Köln, had put this beautiful dance of light into someone else's eyes. And not just anyone. Someone worldly. Someone known, independent, talented. Someone sincere and beautiful and strong, but still…vulnerable. Flawed. Anyone could see it, but only Emma got to know it. Become familiar with it, with them, the flaws that ran as deep as her irises. She knew some things were still hidden.

But that was okay.

And somehow, they had conveyed that to each other. No words.

And then Jenny had smiled the smallest, most incredible smile. And Emma couldn't resist, she just had to kiss that smile. It was full of love, and a taste of that would never hurt.

But a taste was never enough, was it? And so with equal greed they got a little carried away, only pulling apart with the slam of a door and a loud "Cool!"

Emma practically fell off of her bed, she pushed away from Jenny so quickly, whirling around to hear the loud footsteps of one of her younger siblings taking off down the hall, and the concerned and conservative faces of her parents.

Honestly, she wasn't sure she had ever seen Jenny blush such a deep shade of red, though she was sure her own was immeasurable.

Even still, the devious side of her, which had grown stronger in her girlfriend's presence, made a mental note to try and get her to that shade of red again, eventually. Though the more she watched it, catching glances as they headed downstairs and as her parents started talking, stumbling over their words, the more she was convinced that she would never be able to get that shade of red ever again.

That was, until her parents found their confidence in what they were saying, and started using whole sentences. Then she knew she would never get Jenny to blush that hard, ever.

It wasn't so much getting caught, but the talk that followed, which Emma tried to block from her memory, and was relatively successful, until she looked at either Jenny or her parents.

Eventually, the effect wore off, though she still blushed if she thought about it.

And really, she figured that would be end of it. She'd been caught in the act by friends, siblings, and her parents. That was the trifecta everyone tried to avoid, and she had completed it in a relatively short time span.

If it weren't so horribly embarrassing, she would have been proud of herself.

"Jenny," Emma gasped, the taller girl's lips attached to her jugular, teeth digging into sensitive flesh.

"Mmm?"

"Wir sind in der Schule…" she reminded as Jenny bit down again, with a little more force.

"Ach, wirklich?" her girlfriend joked after releasing the probably bruising area.

Emma tried to get a grip on herself, her hormones battling her thought, which swam to the surface again. She pulled back, as far as she could on such a tiny surface, and her eyes settled on sparks.

Mean sparks, but controlled. Impatient.

Horny.

She felt a blush kicking in, but her face wasn't the only thing pulsing, and she swallowed quickly, breath becoming shallower. Determined, though, she rubbed her neck, trying to disperse the blood.

"Ja, und-"

Jenny let out a frustrated noise and rolled her eyes to the ceiling, her grip on Emma landing on her thighs, which she squeezed in the way she did when she wasn't pleased.

"Und was, Emma?"

Emma glared at the blue eyes that stared back, and they had a bit of a contest. Emma used to dread them, because she used to lose. Because she was just learning who she was, but Jenny already knew. Because Jenny had been the one to pursue everything. Because Jenny was strong-willed and amazing and Emma knew it, and shrank away from it.

Not anymore, and after several minutes of glaring, Jenny deflated. She screwed up her face, only one side, trying to hide her amusement, and failing.

And what a change that made. Emma grinned, bit her lip. Watched those eyes watching her. She let herself relax, for the first time in a while in that damned closet, shoulders slumping.

"Danke," she said, putting her hands over Jenny's. The girl merely nodded and turned her hands over, clasping Emma's.

She leaned forward, putting their noses together.

"Ich leibe dich," she murmured, closing her eyes.

Emma smiled, her heart swelling. Gently, she unwound their hands and brought her palms up to the slightly blurred features before her, touching the soft skin and feeling the warmth permeate pleasantly through her fingertips.

"Ich leibe dich auch," she whispered, and closed the gap, her lips touching Jenny's again, and molten heat positively flowing into her as her kiss was returned, Jenny's hands coming up and covering her own.

Emma had been the aggressor the first time they'd been…interrupted, though Jenny had started it, grabbing her and dragging her down the halls. It hadn't taken very long for her to figure out where they were going, or what kind of sparks were going off in the brunette's eyes. It worked out well, actually, because Emma had sort of been feeling up to it herself, and as though Jenny could read her mind, she'd come around the corner, and that was that.

She pushed Emma into the closet, shut the door, and Emma immediately pushed her against it.

The twisted and tumbled and got turned around, with Jenny pressed to the wall opposite the door, and Emma pressed against her. She could physically feel how close, and how far, she had worked her girlfriend, from the heartbeat she could hear thudding in her ear, pressed into Jenny's neck in the tight space, and the shallow gasps that burst from her with each movement.

So it was almost comical when the door opened, cramped as they were, and pushed her harder into Jenny, making the girl cry out, throwing her head back and banging it on the wall behind her, eyes closed.

"Scheiβe, Emma!" she'd shouted angrily, pushing her hips forward when Emma hadn't moved a muscle in several seconds, stopping abruptly and breaking the rhythm she had worked so hard to build, face already turned around to meet the equally as traumatized features of the school janitor.

She was sure her expression was a similar picture of horror, and she felt her own mouth pop open in astonishment.

"Äh…" was all she managed, and finally Jenny opened her eyes, damp bangs hanging limp or stuck to her forehead, and dropped her own mouth open.

"Scheiβe," she said again, and Emma, petrified, turned back to her, and was vaguely startled to see anger on her features. Fear, yes, written across her eyes, but underneath it, that indignant anger at being denied something she was about to get. And beyond that, a sort of threat, mentally preparing for the worst.

Emma could only muster a deeper blush.

They didn't even get a talking to. Nothing was really said, the janitor just looking at them, blinking, before turning and abruptly walking away, much like he had with STAG, but with a very different image, and a noticeably absent thumbs-up. Though if any time had been _the_ time, really…

Mortified, she couldn't walk anywhere near the janitor, or any of the janitors, and if she saw one, she would blush, a deeper red than even Jenny had been after the sex talk with Emma's parents. She would blush and run in the other direction, spilling people's books everywhere and apologizing hastily as she sped by them.

It took a week before she could look at Jenny without blushing, and it was pretty mutual, she found out: Jenny's confidence both shot and challenged. It revealed that softer, scared side that most people wouldn't believe she even had.

That was really the only good thing that came of it, reminding both her and Jenny that she, and Emma, were only human.

Thankfully, the janitor didn't really seem too keen to tell everyone what had happened, though she was sure he knew better (and also sure that Jenny would have his head). So they came to a mutual, unspoken understanding, which, though Emma might have thought it was the obvious "Don't use the closet ever again," Jenny seemed to take as "Assume the janitor wasn't going to use it ever again".

It took ages before Jenny could convince her to even look at the thing, though.

But, alas, she had succeeded in getting the girl to go back in.

Jenny pulled away from the kiss and sighed, and Emma smiled appreciatively. She put her forehead on Jenny's, connecting their gazes.

"Zur Klasse?" she proposed.

Jenny pretended to think about it for a moment, narrowing her eyes.

Emma narrowed her own in a challenge, until Jenny broke into a small grin.

Rolling her eyes again, she muttered "Ja, zur klasse" stepped away, and helped Emma off of the table.

**...**

Jenny wasn't sure how often they were caught, but she knew it was often. She knew it, because she made it obvious. In the way she looked at that blonde head of hair as it bobbed with the music. In the way they touched: intimate, knowing. On far more than just a physical level.

And really, she just didn't care. She loved running her fingers through soft hair during rehearsals. She loved stealing a kiss between songs. She loved scanning the girl from head to toe, checking her out and everything about her and reminding herself that that beautiful person, that beautiful heart and soul, was hers.

And she'd smile. Good god would she smile. When Emma danced. When she sang. When she adjusted her back strap, only for it to fall exactly where it had been. When she got all wound up tight about something and kicked every feeling into over drive, felt every panic and every fear and faced them…not head-on, but in her own way, letting them wrap around her like a sweater, and fall off like her clothes when they finally got some alone time…

The way she was finding her voice.

How absolutely mortified she was at the sight of anybody wearing a plain uniform that resembled a cleaner. She'd gotten better, gotten it down to a simple stiffening of every muscle in her body, but the blushing had stopped.

And all the while, Jenny unabashedly watched her. Loved her.

Fell in love with her.

She knew that they were caught, a lot, because she didn't hide it. And Emma didn't hide it any longer. She knew they were caught because their eyes said it all and their mouths confirmed it, and their heartbeats sang it, the steady beat of a living drum.

She knew it because she was scared of telling Emma everything, because she could feel her heart quicken, her palms becoming slick with sweat, at the idea that she would be, could be rejected. Small, tiny, infinitesimal as it was…it was still there, a sliver that could be a black hole, ready to devour her. Because she was in so deep that there would be no way she could ever find her way back, and she knew it, and though that thrilled her, it terrified her.

Her, of all people!

And she knew it because, as she watched from the steps in the STAG room, breathless with fear and weightless with happiness, the singing paused and Emma turned and smiled at her. And when their eyes met, well…

Sparks.

And she knew everyone could see them. She knew they had been caught.

And that was the best bit of all.

* * *

_And that is that! This is the first one, I have two because I liked my second idea better. But, I don't know, maybe this is the better one! Feel free to let me know, reviews are beautiful and so are you! :D_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
